In the past, telephone systems have been provided having an automatic call distributor (ACD). In one form, the ACD has a reporting system with output devices for supplying reports and information to the user. When the software is being developed for the reporting system, it is necessary to obtain information from the ACD in order to test and debug the program for the reporting system. However, it is difficult to control the ACD such that it supplies the desired data type and data rate for checking the software of the reporting system.